Harry Potter & the Return of Darkness: Ch. 1 & 2
by Remus 'Moony' Lupin
Summary: Hey! He're is the 1st & 2nd Chapters, and please R/R! discloser: All things in this book are property of Ms. Johanne K. Rowling. I own nothing but the mystery of the Mauder's Map and Severus Potter.


**Chapter one**

"You-know-who and his followers made a massacre today. Five muggles were slautered early this morning. The Ministry of Magic has not commented..............." sound was coming out of the WWN.   
"When will it stop, Frank. Voldemort has been killing those muggles for fun. If we didn't have Dumbledore and Moody with us...........I shudder to think of the world today." said a young man with long black hair and bags under his eyes to another man who had red hair. These two men were Severus Potter and Frank longbottom. Aurors against the dark lord, Voldemort. Aurors where dark wizard catchers.They were in a forest, approaching dawn. The black haired man, Severus, turned off the wireless, and packed up his things, and grabbed his wand.   
"You know Severus, If your brother was protected, maybe Voldemort wouldn't get him." said the red-haired man,Frank.   
"Dumbledore is way ahead of you. But I am not to know. Veritaserum can be strong, even on an Auror. But I assure you, Frank, Dumbledore would never put James's life in danger knowingly. James will survive." Said Severus, reassuringly to Frank. But Severus himself wasn't sure of what he said himself. He was scared for his brothers life, probably more than his brother or his wife, lily. But they knew what their protection would be. His brother, James Potter, was marked for death by evil Voldemort. He, his wife, and young son, Harry, were going to be protected by the only wizard Voldemort was scared of, Albus Dumbledore.   
"You're probably right. Have you talked to Remus Lately, Severus?" Said Frank.   
"No. But you tell him hi for me, okay? I really need to be on my own out here. Thats how I do my best. I'm sorry if I've hurt you." Severus responded. He was talking about his trip away from the group of Aurors he was with, their number was about twenty-five. But he was gonna stay out in the world searching for Voldemort and death-eaters, his followers. Frank was going back to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore with the other Aurors. Severus had already done so.   
"That's fine , Severus. I just hope you're alright alone." replied Frank, with downcast eyes. He was hurt by Severus not wanting him to be out there with him in the search. Granted, he knew Severus was an expert in all ancient magic. In fact, aside from Dumbledore and Moody, Severus was the best Auror, in Franks mind.   
There was a popping sound, and all the Aurors turned their heads and pulled out their wands. Just then a huge green sign of a serpent protruding from a skull's mouth. It charged into the sky as one great popping sound pierced the silence. Severus dived and got Frank down to the ground as red fire streaks passed over their heads hitting a few wizards and stunning them. Severus stood up and bellowed"PURO ELECTRIO". A bright, thick light emmitted from his wand, it hit one of the wizards in masks, the ones that apparated there, and they fell to the ground shivering.   
Frank started to fight, too."STUPFLY" he shouted hitting a masked wizard directly in the face. A black serpant jump out of a evil wizard's, a death eater's, wand, and directly towards Frank and bit him. Severus turned to the snake a spoke,"Get away from him!", but the words didn't come out. Just hissing like the snake itself. Severus was a parsel-tongue. The snake instantly backed of.   
Everywhere, there were people yelling curses and spells. "EXPLARAMUS", "STUFFLY", "ADAVA KEDAVRA". As that curse was sent, a green light flashed, and the sender of the curse was smashed into pieces of wood.   
"Don't use that curse! I don't give a damn what those old coots Fudge and Crouch say, don't use it." yelled Severus. Severus didn't believe in useing the unforgivable curses, even on death-eaters. It was wrong in his eyes. All the wizards were falling down, till only a few where left. Severus jumped up to see a man standing next to him, his wand raised. Severus's hands were up and he took a step back. Then an amazing burst of blackness erupted from his hands. The wizard fell to the ground, went pale, though you coould only see it in his hands, and went into unconciusness. He had a glint of black in his skin, though you could only see his hands. Severus, who was the only wizard concius, pulled off the evil wizard's mask. He looked dead in the eye of the man. It was someone he knew.   
"Severus Snape..........what a dirty, filthy piece of scum. Never thought he was a death-eater though." said Severus quietly. He walked over to wake Frank when......   
"STUFFLY" yelled the vioce of Severus Snape. Severus was down now, too. Though it took him a minute, he got up and woke Frank. Snape had already apparated.   
"Uhhh, Oh. What happened." said Frank rubbing his head.   
"I'm going to tell Dumbledore and Dumbledore only. Sorry Frank. I gotta shove off though. I'll see you in a couple weeks, okay." said Severus.   
"You sure you don't need to rest a while first? I do."frank said, followed by a long groan.   
"Yeah, Frank. I got to. Good bye. If it makes you feel better, I pinpointed a place where the death-eater meet. I'm going there. That's why I don't want you going. And before you try to stop me..........." Severus stopped abruffly and apparated away. Frank was left alone.   
Meanwhile Severus appeared a few miles away. He started off towards an old shack in the distance, but stopped half way there. he pulled open his bag, and grabbed a silvery, flowing cloak. It was an invisability claok his mother made. She was an expert on making them. He pointed his wand at the ground, and a large chunk of earth dissapeared. It was large enough for Severus to put his bag inside it and magically make it look like before he had changed it. He put on the invisability cloak and walked up to the shack. It was a run down old cottage. He pointed his wand at it, and slightly jerked it down, and back up again. The Shack became rippled, like a picture made of water. But soon it turned into a small one-chamber house of stone. He walked forward and muttered to himself,"It gives the appearance to each person idividually. Clever." He got closer, and closer till he walked inside the stone house. It wasn't til then that he realized exactly what it was.   
He had just walked into a catle's top tower. There was a spiral staircase going down. He was inside a castle enchanted to be underground, exept for the one tower.   
"Hope there are no dementors down there, this cloak won't help me one damn bit." Severus told himself in his mind. He walked down into the castle until it was totally black. He held out one hand and cupped it. Suddenly a flame appeared in his hand. It lit up the corridor he walked into from the case of stairs. The light had an eerieness about it. It was as if it was only a glass scupture. But in reality it was ancient magic, though very minor. It was a piece of magis called 'light to the beholder'. He came across a room, but didn't look in it. He was sure that if Voldemort was there, He would be using the very bowels of the castle. He reached a large corrider after what seemed like hours. He followed the corridors as they got smaller and small. He was in the lowest point in the castle. He was sure the death-eaters and Voldemort were in the area. he was turnig a corner when he heard a laughter. It was the most evil laugh he had heard, aside from Voldemort. suddlenly he had eight wands pionted at him. He looked up and saw their faces. They were all poeple he knew in some way. They were McNair, the Lestranges, Barty Crouch Jr., Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Snape. Snape came up to his face, and started to speak.....   
"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A Potter. Come to save your brother? No, no, you're here because of the little battle outside. Or you lost your way, I dear say. Either way, You will not leave here, well, at least under your own control. But I'll give you a fair chance. A duel. Do you agree, or are you a coward, like your brother?" Snape finished chuckling.   
" I agree on one condition, you filth. You call your cronies off me." Said Sirius. he was mad. Mostly about after the duel. Snape had given him a hint of his future.'well, at least under your own control.'. Snape or Voldemort was going to put him under the Imperius curse. A curse that let the caster of the curse take complete control of your body.   
"Very well." said snape in a low voice. He waved his hand absentmindedly at the other death-eaters. Snape and the others led Severus down to a large room and forced him inside. they got into the middle of the massive room. But, to Severus's great dispair, the other death-eaters besides snape were behind him.   
"Let's begin, filth" said Severus Potter, knowing his fate. Snape didn't want to delay. They soon started by bowing to each other. They came up and........   
"EXPLARAMUS" Severus yelled, and Snapes wand left his hands. But this victory was short lived, for Malfoy and the other used a combined crucatuis curses. He fell to the ground in pain. He looked up to see Snape, who had his wand back. He pointed it at Severus.   
"Time for the great Potter to find what you're truly made of." said Snape sarcastically. The ends of his lips beggining to curl in a twisted smile."DARKA ECLECTRIO!" Snape yelled with all his might. The wand started glowing blue, and sending out several bolts of black lightning. It kept continueing for minutes, Snape useing all of his magical power to send the lightning at Severus.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Severus screamed in pain. This was the dark lightning curse. Very few poeple could proform it, but appearently Snape could. It was ancient magic. It attacked his entire. The curse was similar to th crucatious curse, but a thousand times worse. The pain was excruciating. It had been ten minutes before Snape quit. Then Severus saw the reason why. A tall man in a black cloak stepped forwards from the corridor he had just came from. He was an ungly sight. Greasy black hair, a flat nose with basically slits for nostrils. He looked like a human snake. He was Voldemort.   
"Severus Potter." he said in a high, evil voice."So, this is your end. Alone in a castle surrounded by your enemys?" Voldemort said. Severus was still in great pain from the curse. He looked Voldemort dead in his narrow, stone cold, jet black eyes.   
"No. Knowing that Dumbledore now knows your hideing place. i'll die knowing I've saved so many lives. Voldemort's eyes narrowed even more, and whatever he had that resembled a smile was now gone.   
"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. Severus was filled with pain again, but not even a bit as much as the last curse.   
"Very well. You shall not die............yet. "IMPERIO!" yelled Voldemort. Severus was now in a feeling of delightfulness. He had no worries or troubles.   
Meanwhile at Hogwarts Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James were talking. "I know, Albus, but I want to tell Severus about the comfoundus charm. If he really found Voldemort's hidden lair, he's going to need it." said a man with short, jet black hair.   
"Yes, James, but as an Auror, Severus is seseptival to be caught by a death-eater and be forced to tell. Remus, Sirius, Peter, do you not agree?" Said a tall, old man with his silver beard tucked under his belt. He had asked the last question to three men in the corner. His name was Remus.   
"Well, you're right, Albus. Severus is seseptible to that sort of thing. James, what if Severus was to get captured, and Voldemort used veritaserun on him. You and Sirius would be as good as dead." said a man with long brown hair.   
"Well, uh, James he is right. That could happen." said a balding, chubby man next to Remus.   
"Thank you, Peter, Remus." said Dunbledore again." This is too important. You, Lily, and Harry are being targeted. You must think of them to, James."   
"I suppose you're right, and I wouldn't risk hurting Lily and Harry. I'll explain to Severus about all of this after Voldemort has been defeated." said James.   
"Good. Well, I must inform the othor Aurors about whats happening, new development, and such. Goodbye." proclamed Dumbledore leaving the room.   
Many months past by without word from Severus, and many poeple were getting worried. Then, one day out of the blue, he showed up at Hogwarts. He talked to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore knew something was wrong. Though Severus had told Dumbledore that the area he thought was the hideout, was not, Dumbledore still thought that something about Severus had changed.   
A couple of days after Severus's visit, and a couple days before a confoundus charm was to be placed on James and Sirius, Severus was reported to have attacked several muggles. No one knew a reason to doubt it, so every one believed it. The Confoundus charm was placed successfully, and Severus's attacks were becoming more and more. A while passed, but Severus was fighting the curse. To Voldemort's surprised, James figured out that Severus was under the Imperius curse through heavy studying the day of the re-placement of the confoundus charm.   
"Sirius, I have to tell you something. it's about-" James tried to say before Sirius cut him off.   
"Listen, James. We have to hurry" Said Sirius.   
"But-"   
"Quiet James!" Sirius said with a bit of anger in his voice.   
The charm was proformed successfully. Voldemort reconized that Severus was fighting the curse and locked him in a room. He enchanted the room to be un-noticed by anyuone by the door in the corridoor, at the castle. He also enchanted it so that no one could open it from the inside. While Severus was in the room, the curse was dropped. Voldemort had been defeated. but Severus was locked up with only his wand which, for almost the next fifteen years. At that piont in time a boy name Harry Potter was writing a letter... 

**Chapter 2**

**Birthday**

It was Late. Harry glanced at his clock, which was luminating a piece of paper. Harry, who was now sending letters, whether his aunt and uncle ordered him, or not. Long past were the days, when Harry was in awe of them. He was now in his fifth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. And he had more important things to worry about than his sorry aunt and uncle. he had to worry about Voldemort. The worst dark wizard in a hundred years.   
He was the one who murdered Harry's parent's, and many other people. But when he tried to kill Harry, the curse was backfired by an acient magic, provoked by his mother. Voldemort didn't die, but was reduced to less than nothing. But only two months ago, he returned. His un-faithful servant Wormtail, helped him get his body back. Now he's trying to get the wizarding world back in his control. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of this age, was working tiredessly against him and his supporters, death-eathers.   
"Where do you suppose Sirius is now, Hedwig?." asked harry to his snowy owl. but she just turned her her, in curiosity. "Maybe he'll write me soon, huh" he said, being sarcastic. he looked at the clock again, it was 11:59. He was almost 15. he kept his eyes transfixed on the illuminated clock, until it flash into 12:00. He opened the window, knowing that the school owls would be arriving any minute. All he saw a lump flying at him, swaying gently in the breeze. "For once" he thought,"For once, everything is working out great." He helped the lump that was the school owl onto his bed, and relieved it of it's burden, which seemed to have an extra package, even including Hagrids. And it swooped out the window, though almost colliding with a small brown owl, and a post owl, most likely bought by his friend, Hermione.   
He put Pig, the tiny brown owl, in Hedwig's cage, where Hedwig turned her beak at him. He was not showing what hedwig though to be a 'proper post owl behavior'. The post owl sped off again, just like the school owl did. Harry looked at the school packages. he reconized the Hogwart's seal, and hagrid's untidy scrawl, but he didn't know what the next one was. The only people that would send him something from Hogwart's, other than the letters, was Hagrid. then it hit him. Sirius. He hurriedly ripped the brown paper open, to see wrapping paper. It had pictures of post owls all over it. But that was the outside. He wanted to see the inside.   
He ripped off the wrapping paper. He opened the box, and found a tiny gold ball, with wings. He reconized it instantly as a golden snitch. The wierd thing about this summer was that he wasn't so unhappy. But he did miss Quidditch. Fourteen broomsticks flying through the air, and the thrill of the nose dives. He was eager to get started again. He put the snitch next to his prized possesion, also given to him by Sirius. A Firebolt. The perfect broom. He picked up the letter piece of paper, and unfolded it. He began to read.   


_Dear Harry,_   
_ I would like to tell you that I'm fine, and that we're making progress. You shouldn't feel worried. And to tell you the fact that Quidditch is back on for this year. As always, I cannot tell you where I am, but It's only a matter of time before we meet. The snitch I sent you, is none other than the new Snitch 2000! It's proggramable to stay in an area, so muggles don't see._   
_ Also, Harry. Same as last year, though not as severe, you must heed my warning. ** DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE**. I know you don't look for it, but it finds you, no problem. Don't overstep the boundries.___

_ Sirius_

Harry sat there admiring his gift. Even though he was a little mad about the warning, he knew Sirius had harry best intrest at heart. Either way, Harry was hoping this year would go trouble free. Only one thing bothered Harry now. Hufflepuff's quidditch team. Cedric had died, and they lost their moral. He didn't know how he could stand to face them, knowing that he told Cedric to take the cup. He looked at the bottom of the package, and saw siver sparkling. it was a Birthday card. It had a bunch of poeple in sivle Quidditch robes, Making the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' and moving around the card.   
He happily moved the card aside, and grabbed the school owl's letter from the school. The letter was as follows. 

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_   
_ The Hogwart's Express will leave at 10:00 am, on the first of September, from platform nine and three quarters. Enclosed is a list of books and supplies you will need for the upcoming year. Please have a safe journey to Hogwart's.___

_ Sincerily,_   
_ Minevera McGonagall_   
_ Deputy Headmistress___

_ Harry pulled out a piece of paper, listing supplies.___

_ Standard book of spells, grade 2_   
_ Andvanced Defense against Dark Arts_   
_ Potion Book, advanced mixtures_

Harry looked at the paper. He was wondering who was their new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Every teacher to get the position has quit the job, within a year. His favorite teacher Harry's every had for that subject, was by far, Proffesor Lupin. But he had to leave when he transformed into a werewolf on Hogwart's grounds. Harry found another slip of paper in the envelope. hestarted reading it, intently. 

_For all students knoledge,_   
_ There will be some changes this year. We have a new teacher for potions. her name is Fluer Delecuer. Also, taking the postiton of Defence Against the Dark Arts is Proffesor Severus Snape. And, all trips to Hogsmeade are canceled until further notice.___

_ Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stood there in shock. Snape got Defence Against the Dark Arts class? Hogsmeade trips are canceled? Harry was an awe of the announcement. He knew why they were canceled. Ron told him stories from the Daily Prophet. People in Hogsmeade were disapearing, and poeple in a muggle town near there were slautered. More death-eather atacks. Some dementors had already turned to Voldemort. Dementors are the gaurds of Azkaban, a wizaring prison. Sirius was the first to ever excape.   
As dementors have turned, more death-eaters have excaped. The Lestranges were were some of them. They were sighted near Hogsmeade, too. The fact that the teacher he most despised, Snape, got Defense Against the Dark Arts, just tore Harry up inside. Tryibg to cheer himself up more, he moved to Hagrid's package. it was the usual brown paper, with an untidy scrawl. 

Harry,   
Happy Birthday! I hope you're okay, the wat them muggles been treatin' you an all. Have you read the letter for school yet? Don't worry about it. Sure, Snape may seem a bit, uh, mean on the first glance. But you'll see. Remember when you said he was trying ter kill ya? What happened then? Everything doing fine here.

From,   
Hagrid

Harry knew what Hagrid ment. Snape was a real loyal guy. Harry had tha idea that he was even putting his life on the line for the bring down of Voldemort. Snape, to Harry's hypothisis, was working as a spy for Dumbledore, as he had once done. In fact, Harry didn't totally hate Snap. Harry had reason to believe that Snape almost saved his, and his parents lives. "Snape almost saved my life" he though to himself. That was just an uncanny thought. Snape, on a normal level, hated Harry. Harry moved to the next package. This was Hermione's.   
Harry opened the package. Inside was a large friut cake,meat pies, and sugar free snacks. At this Harry laughed. Last summer, Harry wrote a distress letter, because of his cousin's, Doudley, diet. hermione no doubt thought that it was safe to assume that Harry would love this, and she was right. He took a bite out of a meat pe, and grabbed the letter, and began to read. 

Dear Harry,   
I hope you are okay. I sent plenty of food just, just in case. Honestly, the way those muggles treat you! I'm writing from Hogsmeade!!! My parents brought me here, and it's great. The three broomsticks was a new experience for mum and Dad. They tried a butterbeer, and they didn't want to leave! Well, I got to go. Will you be at Diagon Alley? Try and find me 

Hermione 

Harry smiled. He wanted to be in Hogsmeade, too. Visiting the Three Broomsticks, and going to Shrieking Shack. But there was no hope of that now. He was stuck at Hogwarts all year. "The cloak" he thought "If I could use the cloak. All three-" He stopped abbrufly. Why go to Hogsmeade, if you can't get a butterbeer, or some Bestsy Blotte's Every Flavor Beans. But his spirits were lifted. He looked at the last package. It was from Ron. His best friend. He unwrapped it, and looked at the gift.   
It was a Chudley Cannon's bedspred, comforter, and pillow, all a very violent orange. Harry gaped at it for a second then took out the comforter and wrapped himsef in it. he changed out everything real quick, having good practice on Aunt Petunia's sheet's. the he unfolded the letter and read. 

_Hey Harry,_   
_ I hope you like the Cannons sheets and stuff. They're the same as I have, too. I hope the muggles are treating you right, and you've been getting enough food. Guess What? Hogsmeade trips at Hogwarts are canceled! Just cause some aurors disapear. I don't get it. Any ways, Dad told me. He's been working against You-know-who, all the time. Apperently he's behind the disapearing poeple._   
_ How's Sirius and Buckwheat? He said he would see you soon. Dad still has a hard time believing the truth. but he'll come around. After all, Cornelius Fudge is accually putting him on report! Just because he believes You-know-who is back. And he might get fired. Bill's taken a leave off work, to help Dumbledore and Dad. Either way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Ron

_P.S. Do you want to come visit? Just come if you can_. 

Harry finished reading the letter, and folded it up again. He took everything he had just gotten and put it in the secret space underneath the loose floorboard. he finished writing his letter which was to Ron, an Began proof reading it. 

_Dear Ron,_   
_ I just wanted to tell you hi, and say that Sirius is okay. I got a letter from him a couple days ago. Also, you need to take pig to the pet store in Diagon Alley. He's going to have a heart attack if he's proud of himself one more time._

Harry 

P.S. _Of couse I want to visit!_

He tied the message to Pig's leg, and sent him out the window. He layed back into his new comforter. He now had a god father in touch, a promise to see him soon, and a friend inviting him to their house. Except for Hogsmeade and Snape, this was a good day.   
  



End file.
